Anthology of Soul Eater
by PencilXPaper
Summary: Compiliations of Soul Eater fanfics! That YOU get to decide! Form available inside. R&R!
1. Cannibalism

**Anthology of Soul Eater**

**AN: Hey guys! This is the first oneshot of my Anthology of Soul Eater!~**

**Anywho, here's the thing. You readers can review and tell me what to write about next, I don't promise I'll get to them all though, just fill in this form:**

**Subject:  
Pairing (Optional):  
Requirement:  
Extra:**

**Without further ado, here is the form for the first chapter;**

**Subject: Evil Soul  
Pairing (Optional): Soul/Maka  
Requirement: Eating Blaire, Demon must show up  
Extra: Include Soul saying, "Cannibalism is frowned upon in most societies."**

**

* * *

**

**7:45**

"Maaka, why don't you ever come when I need you?" Soul groaned, as he flipped back over on the couch and nursed his increasing hunger. Maka had been gone for over an hour now, leaving on one of her "errands" and leaving him to fend for himself for dinner. When it was obviously her turn to prepare it. Don't worry he'd show her, once she gets back he'll be ready to eat and Maka would feel so obligated that she would have to make him some food. But so far that wasn't working out so well.

"Soul! What are you doing lying around like that?" Blaire purred, appearing underneath the door frame to look over at Soul.

"Waiting for Maka." Soul said.

"You mean that girl still hasn't made you any food yet?" Blaire entered the living room, and if Soul had actually been paying enough attention he would have noticed her coming. The cat squeezed two arms around the boy and hugged him tightly, her breasts constricting Soul's airways while giving him a nose bleed at the same time. "Poor, poor Soul!" She cried out.

"Bl- Blaire-" Soul struggled to get away from the woman but she was too caught up in her rant to notice him struggle.

"I still don't see why you had to choose her over me! If it was up to me I would give you anything you want exactly when you want it!" She rocked the boy back and forth on her chest as she closed her eyes.

"If you cared about what I wanted you would get off of me!" Soul managed to find a way to breath and Blaire slightly gasped at this, releasing the boy from the hug. He fell backwards, off the couch, as he nursed his nosebleed now.

**8:00**

"Nosebleeds are so not cool." Soul complained, after finally stopping the flow of blood from his nose. He was back on the couch, and since his incident of terror was over he had nothing left to think of but his stomach growling once more.

Blaire had left the room a while ago, after the several minutes of Soul laying on the ground, accumulating blood. Once she had left Soul had seen his opportunity to get his face cleaned up. Ever since then he hadn't seen any sign of the cat, maybe she actually decided to leave him alone this time around.

Soul began to try to distract himself by watching some television to get his mind off of everything. Worrying was definitely not cool. Maka would walk through the door any minute now, how long could she stay out doing one errand anyways? He held his sanity tight by thinking like this, but outside the sun continued to go down and the moon began its entrance.

**8:30**

"_Soul, you must know that Maka isn't coming home anytime soon._" The demon mocked Soul as he fought to ignore the voice. He thought he had eaten that damn demon a long time ago, but he guessed that there was no real sure way to get rid of the pest.

"She'll be home soon." Soul breathed, "So don't hold your breath."

"_Oh, I know I won't,_" The demon chuckled, and in Soul's mind he could see its smile getting bigger, "B_ecause I can't feel hunger. But you can. Can't you feel it Soul? The gnawing feeling in the inside of your stomach?"_

Soul's stomach growled in response as he mentally tried to flick away the demon.

_"Exactly. What are you proving to Maka by starving yourself anyways?_" The demon knew the answer, Soul was sure of that. But the demon wanted to hear the answer from Soul himself.

"If I eat without her she'll know that if she goes on her errands she can skip out on making dinner." Soul crossed his arms across his chest and pushed himself up against the couch, "And I don't want to have to end up having to do that everyday."

The demon laughed inside Soul's head and suggested, "_You know, maybe your right. But then again, the house doesn't have any food anyways. Maka always has to buy it._"

This accusation alarmed Soul as he looked sideways into the kitchen and at the refrigerator. Was it true that there was no food at all in there? He grunted as he pushed himself up from the couch and walked over to the fridge. His curiosity was getting the best of him, he knew, but the demon's influence seemed to be getting to him too.

"_Yes, yes Soul. Check to see what Maka left you with._" The demon encouraged Soul.

Soul opened the fridge, with a slight hope that the demon would be dead wrong and that there would magically be a steak waiting inside with a note from Maka reading; 'Soul, sorry I couldn't be here for dinner with you. Here is some steak I prepared before I left. Maka'. But once again his hopes were dashed as he opened the door to an empty refrigerator. Now that he thought about it he would be damned if Maka ever said sorry to him for anything she did. But the steak would have been nice.

Soul's stomach growled as he sighed at the sight. He slowly closed the door before turning around to notice Blaire standing in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"Well hello there." Blaire smirked, saluting Soul with her right hand before turning into a cat. The cat continued towards Soul and wrapped around his leg, purring and finally settling down at the back of his heel.

"_This is your chance._" The demon whispered into Soul's head.

It was extremely wrong but even Soul shared the thought with the demon as well. As long as there was no food in the house and he was stuck here he wouldn't be able to eat. Soul could just go out and get food, but he couldn't miss it if Maka came back home. So there was only one thing to do.

_No, not even I would go that far, _Soul tried to assure himself as the demon only nodded his head and rolled his eyes. _Eating cats are definitely not cool._

"_You did it once before. And remember, Blaire has eight lives, she would happily give you one of them knowing your sad state._" The demon reasoned.

"You know, I think cannibalism is frowned upon in most societies." Soul said, looking down at Blaire who was sleeping soundly at his feet. His stomach lurched however at the idea of eating a soul and Soul had to keep the drool from going down his face. It had been a while since him and Maka had been assigned a mission though, and far too long to try to remember the last soul he had eaten. Maybe one soul would fill his hunger..

"_Yes Soul. Do it._"

**9:30**

"Soul! I'm home!" Maka pushed the door open as she walked through the door, a takeout bag hanging in her left hand. "I got some food on the way!"

She walked towards Soul's room but stopped when she heard a loud crash in the kitchen. Quickly she ran towards the sound, expecting the worst, but certainly not what she saw.

Soul stood next to a pot of boiling water, panting loudly, a butcher knife in his right hand and his left trying to balance himself up. Blaire the cat was crying softly in the corner of the kitchen, one paw up to her face, looking up at Soul. It was a scene that Maka could only classify as disturbing.

"Soul! What were you trying to do while I was gone?" Maka yelled.

Soul looked up surprisingly over to his meister, eying the takeout bag in her left hand. "Oh Maka, you finally came home."

"He took one of my spare tuna fish from the bowl in my room and he was trying to kill it!" Blaire cried, "I was going to save it for later. He said he wasn't even going to share with me."

"_This wasn't exactly the idea I was going for either._" The demon muttered in Soul's head at the restatement of what had happened earlier.

Soul merely grinned as he turned off the stove, placed the knife on the counter, and strode over to Maka. Grabbing the bag out of her hand he asked, "Now have you learned what happens when you leave me here to fend for myself for dinner when its your night to cook?"

Maka glared at Soul for a moment before asking, "Can you put that bag down for a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Maka chop!"

Yep, this was definitely not a cool night. Not at all.

* * *

**AN: Hehe, I had a lot of fun writing this one down. :P And now we all know the inner-workings of Soul's mind. Although most of the time he ceases to amaze me. ;D**


	2. Consoling Love

**Anthology of Soul Eater**

**AN: Hey guys! This is the first oneshot of my Anthology of Soul Eater!~**

**Anywho, here's the thing. You readers can review and tell me what to write about next, I don't promise I'll get to them all though, just fill in this form:**

**Subject:  
Pairing (Optional):  
Requirement:  
Extra:**

**Without further ado, here is the form for the second chapter;**

**Subject: Justin and Maka fall in love**

**Pairing: Justin/Maka**

**Requirements: Soul dies in a motorcycle accident**

**Extra: Include Stein saying, "Well, on the bright side I finally got to dissect him."**

**

* * *

**

Maka frowned as she placed the last of her and Soul's pictures together in a brown moving package. It wasn't like she was going to be moving out of her apartment or anything, its just, the pictures only brought up unwanted memories. It was amazing how many pictures of him were hung around the house, either purposely or on accident she couldn't be sure. All she wanted was to be free of the memory, the knowledge that she would never be able to fight with her weapon again.

She had gotten the call nearly over a week ago, the call that changed her perspective on life for the worst.

_"Where is Soul?" Maka had complained, pacing around the house. Soul had said he was going to go get some fresh air, and to get some milk; to Maka's pleasure. But it had been two hours already, and it didn't seem he was in any rush to get home either. _

_Almost as if on cue the phone rang and Maka walked over to it, hesitant on who would be calling at such a time. _

_"Maka?" The voice belonged to Justin, to Maka's surprise. How could he be talking on the phone with headphones in?_

_"You can hear me?" Maka teased, pacing her house as she spoke._

_"Of course I can." Justin replied, as Maka imagined his face grinning slightly. His voice changed however as he continued, "Maka, I have some news. Soul is dead."_

_Maka paused, soaking in this information as she froze on the spot. Her apartment seemed very quiet now, and all she could hear were the people on the other line. _

_"Well, on the bright side I'm finally getting to dissect him." Stein's voice echoed through her ears as she dropped the phone._

_"Soul died in a motorcycle accident." When Maka refused to reply Justin quickly jumped onto a solution, "Listen Maka, I'll be over to your house in a second. Don't do anything rash now." _

_The phone line went dead as Maka stared at it in disbelief for a second. She had seen Soul just two hours ago, and now he was dead? She couldn't believe it. Slowly she picked up the phone and placed it back on the hook and sat down on the couch, waiting for this all to sink in and overwhelm her. It only took several seconds before she burst out crying. _

Justin has always been true on his word, so following the phone call he came within ten minutes to console the girl. Surprisingly enough the boy had no earplugs in when Maka ranted on and on about how she would never become a great meister like her mother was. Every so often the boy would put in his comforting words and Maka would further tell him about all of her hopes and dreams.

The next days afterward Maka refused to leave her house, preferring the company of her memories over other people. When Tsubaki, Kim, or even her father would knock at the door she refused to answer it. But several days later there came a familiar knocking on her door.

_"Maka! It's Justin!" Justin's voice called out from behind the door and to where Maka was sitting on the couch, looking at old pictures. She had decided beforehand not to answer the door to anyone. Maka stayed silent, closing her eyes, and like the others, expecting them to leave after assuming she was asleep. _

_"I know how hard this is for you. But perhaps if you had someone to help you-" Justin sounded as if he was talking to himself, although Maka could hear him clearly. There was something sincere about his voice that Maka heard that wanted him to be near her. _

_Despite her messy appearance she stood up and opened the door, surprised to see Justin with a bouquet of yellow lilies. He didn't gasp at her sorry state like Maka thought he would, but merely smiled at her._

_"Can I come in?" He asked._

_Maka couldn't speak as she just nodded her head and propped open the door more to make room for him. The house was a wreck she knew, and Justin's prim and polished outfit and demeanor made him look out of place in this environment. _

_"Do you have a vase?" Justin motioned his hand to the flowers as he asked._

_"Yeah, there's one under the sink." _

_Justin placed the flowers in the sink as he obtained the vase and filled it up with water, all the while talking to Maka, "I haven't seen you that much lately." Maka was surprised at the disappointment in his face as he stated that. _

_"I just haven't been wanting to go outside lately." Excuses, all excuses, Maka soon realized after she spoke the words. _

_"I guess I'll just have to come and visit you more often then." Justin said, placing the flowers in the middle of the kitchen table, giving color to the otherwise dull surroundings. _

_"I don't know why you would want to visit someone as weak as me." Maka found herself saying, as she looked hard onto the ground. There was no good reason to explain why everything had to go so far downhill other than her own personal weakness. _

_She kept her eyes on the ground, but heard Justin's footsteps getting closer until he was standing right in front of her. Maka couldn't look up however, it was too demeaning to tell him all this and still be able to look into the young Death Scythe's eyes. She was bracing herself, although she didn't know why, for something to happen. For Justin to call her an unappreciative girl, for him to walk out the door. Anything other than what actually happened. _

_"Maka, you're one of the strongest girls I know." Justin said, "And I want to visit you because I care about you. So don't ever tell yourself anything different." _

_Time seemed to freeze as Maka looked up to see Justin standing there with a concerned look on his face. After all this time of her wallowing in self pity he actually looked like he was the one to blame. But in his eyes she saw the determination of his past that made him into the weapon he was today. All this at just a glance, but when there was nobody else around it seemed like almost an eternity. _

_"I know." Maka forced a smile onto her face, the first in what seemed like a while. _

_

* * *

_

**AN: This oneshot is shorter than most I am going to write. This prompt gave me a challenge to stay in character for Justin, who I find is very polite and organized. The pairing isn't my favorite, but I tried to make it work out for the story. ;D **


	3. Ballet

**Anthology of Soul Eater**

**AN: Hey guys! This is the third oneshot of my Anthology of Soul Eater!~**

**Anywho, here's the thing. You readers can review and tell me what to write about next, I don't promise I'll get to them all though, just fill in this form:**

**Subject:  
Pairing (Optional):  
Requirement:  
Extra:**

**Without further ado, here is the form for the third chapter;**

**Subject: Ballet Lessons**

**Pairing (Optional): Soul/Maka**

**Requirement: Maka wears a tutu around the house after losing a bet.**

**Extra: Soul and Blair get Maka Chopped for laughing at her.**

* * *

"I don't see why you have to be so drastic with the consequences." Maka huffed, shuffling the cards in her hand and handing them out to herself and Soul. It was another boring Saturday night, with no tests to study for and far too much time on her hands.

It was Soul's idea for them to play a game of Poker, or what he called Heads Up. To make the game interesting Soul had put in some "consequences" for the losing player.

"It's only fun if there is something important on the line." Soul smirked.

"Like my dignity?"

"Exactly."

Maka sighed and passed out the cards between them. If she won than Soul promised to do all the housework for a month, and if she lost.. She shivered as the thought came into her mind, her eyes narrowed as she told herself, _'No, I won't lose'. _Soul's idea for her dare was even more disturbing than she would ever imagine. Sometimes she couldn't understand men.

"Hey guys!~" Blaire purred as she entered the kitchen, and immediately noticed the tension in the air. "Hey, are you guys alright?"

"We're kinda busy here Blaire, can you quiet down?" Soul barked, rearranging the cards in his hand intently.

Blaire frowned as she looked over at Maka. "Don't tell me you guys are betting." She assumed.

Maka murmured something unintelligible as Soul grinned and replied, "Yes we are. My influence is finally rubbing off on her. She's finally being cool for once too."

If Maka hadn't have been so absorbed by her cards she would have Maka-chopped him for that kind of comment. But she was too busy staring uncomprehendingly at the cards she had picked up.

"Ah, Maka, you look a little flustered." Soul commented, knowing all too well the kind of response that would get him.

"Don't even start with me." Maka grumbled, narrowing her eyebrows and thinking of some sort of strategy to beat Soul with. She would need a miracle to win with these terrible cards. And for every good card she didn't have Soul definitely had across from her, what kind of thoughts were going through his head now?

_Heh, I've got the upper-hand here, _Soul smugly realized soon after receiving his cards. Now all of his days playing against Black*Star got him here, even though Black*Star was a terrible cheater when it came to cards. Soul felt a sort of pride welling up inside him, but decided to keep it to himself, resolving that laughing maniacally would definitely be uncool. Just for the hell of it and to piss Maka off he purposely took his time choosing his cards, even though any of them would do.

Blaire had pulled up a chair and watched the two intently, trying to not make any noise to further bother the two. She secretly wondered what the bet was between the two. It was obvious Soul was going to win, he had the smug grin on his face already, even though it was obvious he was trying to cover it up. The cat mused how easy it would to win at Poker against these two, if neither or them could keep a straight face.

Needless to say it was a long night of playing, mostly because of Soul's prolonged card picking and Maka's pride that couldn't believe she was losing.

"Well, game over." Soul announced, collecting the cards and putting them back into a deck.

Maka's face was on the top of the table as she mumbled, "I can't believe I lost. To you."

"Tomorrow is going to be fun." Was all Soul had to say about that. He knew he wouldn't possibly lose against Maka, or else he'd be damned doing all the housework for a month. But he wondered if he made the consequence a little too hard for Maka. The thought passed through his head once before going straight out the other ear, it was her fault for going against him in the first place.

Maka suddenly looked up from the table and disbelievingly asked, "You're really wanting me to go through with this?"  
"Duh. Wasn't that what I was winning for?" Soul played the Cheshire grin on his face as he replied. "You're not going to go back on your word, are you?"

"You know I don't do that." Maka responded flatly.

"Good. Then I'll see you in the morning." The boy waved good night to the girl before walking into his room to prevent further nagging on the topic. He was going to have to be wide awake tomorrow morning to see her punishment take place.

"Maka!~" Blaire knocked on Maka's door furiously as she sang, "Soul told me about the dare! You can't stay in your room all day either. Soul said it's one of the rules!"

The cat frowned slightly as Maka didn't reply. Soul was going to be so disappointed, Blaire thought faintly to herself. And the dare didn't seem that serious; hell, she would even do it if Soul had asked her to. But no, it was Maka who had to go through with this and she might not even get out of her room. Maybe she didn't want to do this because she thought Soul would see her underwear. It made more sense to her than anything else.

"Maka! I can let you borrow some of my lingerie if it makes you feel better!"

Still no reply.

Blaire sighed as she trudged back into the kitchen to give the results to Soul. Soul was sitting at the table, leaning his chair back with feet propped up on the table. He looked up as the girl walked in, mild disappointment on his face.

"She's not coming out?" Soul confirmed.

"Nope. She hasn't said a word, and I even offered to let her borrow my underwear." Blaire complained, sinking into the chair next to Soul.

Soul didn't even want to process what Blaire had just told him, but because of his "young boy imagination" as Stein sometimes called it his mind started to wander.

"Good morning guys." Maka's voice called out before appearing in the kitchen.

Soul's mouth dropped to the floor as he tried to stifle in a laugh. Maka looked ridiculous with her pink tutu on and white stockings. Almost resembled something from a fairy-tale, or the Tooth Fairy gone horribly wrong. Maka's face warned them both to not laugh at her costume.

"Hahaha, you look hilarious!" Blaire rolled her head on the kitchen table as she laughed at the girl.

You would never believe how hard it is not to laugh hysterically when the person next to you is doing just that. Soul's barrier of emotion broke as he closed his eyes and laughed.

"Haha, best, haha, dare _ever_!" Soul cried out.

They were both met with a big Maka-chop to the head as Soul fell down onto the ground with a huge bump on his head and Blaire rubbed her head wound.

"This ballerina's got nerve." Blaire complained.

"And a Maka-chop to match." Added Soul.

Maka smiled as she dusted off her tutu one more time before walking back into her room. Not before twirling around once in the tutu, of course, it was so hard to resist. ~

* * *

**AN: Just a cute little one I decided to quickly type up. ^_^ Just to set the record straight; no, I don't know how to play Poker or even the mechanics of the game. XD Sooo yeah, I tried to not make it so centered on the playing of the game itself but more on Soul and Maka's thoughts. Sorry for the lack of description on Maka's tutu, it's just so hard to imagine myself~ But I bet somewhere inside her Maka is liking the tutu! ;D**

**Anyways, keep reviewing! I love your reviews!~ :3 Keep sending in forms for future one-shots too! Love ya guys~**


End file.
